Lizzie's Diary
by mrssamearle
Summary: This is a collection about Lizzie's diary entries about Ethan. They based on episodes from the show.Later on though the entries are gonna be based on Lizzie in high school and her struggling with her feelings for Ethan while dating Gordo.
1. Picture day

This a collection of Lizzie's diary entries about Ethan. They are based on episodes from the show. This one is based on season 1,episode 2 Picture Day.

Dear Diary, today was picture day. It did not turn out at all how I expected. I thought I was gonna put the perfect outfit that was going to impress Ethan Craft. But Matt had to get my parents involved and I ended up wearing that riduculous red sweater with the unicorn on it that Granny got me for christmas. It was so embrassing wearing that thing around school all day. The worst part is I think Ethan saw me wearing it! He was standing behind me and Gordo in the picture line! But knowing him maybe he didn't even notice cause he hardly ever notices me. So anyways he was telling all the guys to do this stone face thing. I like it, I think it looks sort of Freddie Prize Jr. I actually heard some people say that Ethan chickened out the last minute when the scary photographer told him to smile! Well even if he did he probuley looked cute anyway. So anyways I eventually found a shirt to change in but it got ruined. Miranda and Kate were wearing the same outfit and Kate got so mad in art class she hired Ed to ruin Miranda's outfit with green paint. I felt so bad because Miranda had worked for weeks to get that outfit. So I went in front of her. So when it was time to take my picture I had given up on looking good. So I decided to make it look funny. I held up the ugly sweater in the picture! Hey I have the sweater my parents can't get mad right?


	2. When Moms Attack

10-1-2000

Dear Diary, I just got back from the camping trip. It so wasen't what I had in mind! The first thing that came to mind when annouced the trip was spending three days with Ethan!Taking romantic walks in the woods and sitting by the campfire under the stars. Well guess what happened? wasen't able to cheperone and my mom stepped in for her! I don't know why I was so surprised. When she walked in backwards I should have recognized the ridculously huge backpack. But guess what? It didn't turn out to be that bad. My mom actually turned out to be pretty cool. The guys watergunned us and wetted all our handbooks! We ended up having to dig for earthworms! Gordo said it was Ethan's idea! Yeah right, a hottie like Ethan would never come up with something so immature. Though he was wearing that hideous hat that covered his perfect hair. So while digging for worms my mom came up with a plan to get back at the boys. We did a tp raid! came into the tent while it was going on though and my mom told us to go. She said she did it alone! So the trip actually turned out to be pretty fun and the best part is my mom probuley won't be allowed to cheperone any more field trips!


	3. I Do,I Don't

This chapter is based on Season 1,Episode 9 I Do,I Don't

11-7-2000

Dear Diary, its 11:30 and I can't sleep! Tomorrow I'm going to find out whose gonna be my husband for 's marriage project! I have a feeling its gonna be Ethan! If its Ethan, I'm gonna get to spend three days working on the project with him! Thats if we win, if not I'm also gonna get to spend the weekend working on a paper with him! Now that I thought of that I really wouldn't wanna win! I can't sleep from all the excitement! Just thinking about it makes my heart race! I don't know what I'm gonna do if I don't get him!


	4. I Do,I Don't Part 2

11-8-2000

Dear Diary, today has been full of twists and turns. I didn't get paired with Ethan, I got paired with Gordo. Its not that bad though. Gordo is my best friend after all. It could have been a lot worst. I could have been paired with Larry Tudgeman. Speaking of Tudgeman, guess who got paired with him. Kate! and guess who got paired with Ethan. Miranda! At first, I was totally jealous but I've realized Ethan isn't that great. Later, when I went to the digital bean I saw Ethan and Kate sharing a milkshake! So I hid near their table to overhear what they were talking about. Kate was saying that she was leaving Larry at the fake 20 year reunion on Friday and was telling Ethan to do the same thing to Miranda! I feel terrible, this is totally gonna hurt Miranda, I don't know how to tell her.


	5. I Do,I Don't Part 3

11-9-2000

Dear Diary,I tried telling Miranda today at the digital bean today but just as I started to tell her Ethan showed up so I chickened out. I still don't know what to do. Miranda seems to really like him, this is really gonna hurt her. I can't believe Ethan is such a jerk. I feel like such an idiot for liking him. How could I have been so blind?


	6. I Do,I Don't Part 4

11-10-2000

Dear Diary,so the whole thing is finally over and Miranda turned out okay. I finally got the guts to tell her right before her and Ethan's presentation.  
When they went up,she didn't let Ethan speak! She "left" him before he could say anything. He ended up looking like a complete idiot!


End file.
